


Tiffany Blews

by dabster420



Category: Bandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M, much sex, very sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Hurley has a secret, he has a terrible crush on his best friend/roommate Patrick Sump. But the thing is, Patrick is the straightest guy they know. Between Pete Wentz the bisexual wreck and Brendon Urie that flamboyant gay, Patrick Stump seems to be completely lost. He's nothing like them, at least that's what Joe and Andy think. Can the two opposites fall in love? And can it be over a cup of spilled coffee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shrek wanted to be a good boy. He wanted it oh so bad and he knew nothing could stop him. Being a good boy had become everything to him since the loss of his title as a hero. Shrek looked down at the little square boy at his feet. 

"Are you ready" Shrek asked in a submissive tone. The boy nodded with a little squirm. 

"Yes master Shrek." He whimpered 

Shrek bit his lip lowering his hand to the square boy's hole. "Oh what a good boy am I." He whispered jamming his tumblr into the boys moist, tight, hole. He boy shrieked "aaah!" Shrek had to keep from jamming his big Green fist into his small hole. It was like fucking sonic all over again. But sonic had a tendency to go fast. So fast Shrek would scream and beg for him to stop. 

"Oh, spongey boy, I'm gonna fuk u gud." Shrek moaned. He monied like a little bitch and Shrek ripped his tumblr out of the warm hole. He unbuttoned his Shrek pants and lined himself with the abyss. "Time to power up!" Shrek yelled. 

He slammed his shlong into the sponge, ripping his ass in two. He slapped against his hard and fast, "Spongey, you're no sonic but damn are you gud."

Spongey turned around and screamed. "You're a good boy, daddy."

Shrek moaned slapping spongey harder, he pulled on his knob. His soft, squishy knob. 

It wasn't long before he splooged all over shreks sofa. "Thank you daddy" Spongey whispered.

Shrek was finally a good boy.


	2. Cahpter Two maybe, idk anymore.

Gaston was kneeling in a bathtub.


End file.
